


[podfic] Take a Chance on Me

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soul Bond, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: author's summary:Marc-Andre is fairly certain Veronique is his soulmate. He just has to prove it.





	[podfic] Take a Chance on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take a Chance on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387107) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70). 



> author's notes:
>
>> Hello! :) I'm happy to be a part of the very first edition of VGK Monthly! =D
>> 
>> The January 2018 prompts were Marc-Andre Fleury, soul bonds, impact play, and [this picture](https://pixabay.com/en/vigo-jukebox-tommy-mel-s-restaurant-978219/) of a 50s-style diner with milkshakes. I originally was just going to do Flower and the diner, but the plot bunny was practically screaming "SOULMATES!" so I threw in soul bonds. And then I decided to go for the quadruple!
>> 
>> In this universe (which I could easily see myself expanding to include other players/teams), your soul bond means that you taste whatever your soulmate's eating or drinking.
> 
>   
> podficcer's notes:  
> -Yes, this is a podfic of one of my own works! :D VGK Monthly's non-fic medium this month is audio, so I decided to make a podfic of my very first VGK Monthly fic.  
> -The cover art (made by me) uses the photo prompt from the original fic. 

**Links**

[MP3 without music](https://mega.nz/#!migETChK!pYs8-ZWmbd-u-jEkCIF51G-6q1nCTg2lAcmkYOrtpgA) (5.6 MB, runtime 5:06)

[M4A without music](https://mega.nz/#!67wEDaCQ!VgpQ8xtySOW8Un3bfcT7orbcSJ-MUAmyfCZL876Bz4E) (7.5 MB, runtime 5:06)

[MP3 with music](https://mega.nz/#!znhCiSyA!tJSj7RHNbX1zu30cLG1LJtLMFgQjU1Kk2Uk5Nb5ZZzY) (4.4 MB, runtime 5:56)

[M4A with music](https://mega.nz/#!jrxymIBK!E1uQ_IlXb1NGo1PtPZn717MIrwI8LV_HVO4aOlbrB2Y) (4.5 MB, runtime 5:56)

Music used: "Take a Chance on Me" by ABBA (which is also the source of the fic's title)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
